


Peter, peter, pumpkin eater

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal can´t come into the office, Peter suspects something fishy when he can´t get a hold of Mozzie.





	

_“Burke.”_

“Good morning, Peter. I am calling in to tell you that Neal isn´t feeling well.”

_“Should I come over?”_

“No, no need, I am home and if he feels worse, I will ask my personal physician to drop by, he makes house calls.”

“ _OK, I hope he feels better soon_.”

“I hope so to. Bye Peter.

June disconnects the phone. Neal is staring in awe at her. “Byron taught you well.”

“You don´t give me enough credit, dear.”

“I certainly don´t.” he smiles.

“You continue your work, I will get more supplies. If you need anything, ask Maria.”

“I will.”

Neal quickly walks back to the basement and starts working again. He has been doing this all weekend but he couldn´t finish all the work. So June suggested that he call in sick and finish his work. Mozzie will be over soon, so he can help as well.

 

* *  *

 

Peter puts down the phone and stares at Neal´s empty desk. It is not strange to be under the weather during this season, but why didn´t Neal call himself. Maybe he was still sleeping. That is probably it. June going upstairs to wake Neal, seeing how sick he is. Or maybe he has been sick all weekend. That was probably it. He goes back to typing a report about their latest case. It needs to be at the DA by tomorrow, so Peter needs to finish it.

He has forgotten all about Neal when his phone rings again. Peter checks out the caller ID and it is El calling.

_“Hi Hon.”_

“Hi hon. What´s wrong?”

“ _Why would there be anything wrong_?”

“You never just call me at work, so something must be up.”

 _“Now I know why I bought you that ‘Greatest FBI-agent’ mug_.” She chuckles.

“Seriously, everything alright?”

“ _Yeah, it is just that Mozzie would stop by to pick up some supplies he needed and I haven´t seen him_.”

Peter´s alarm bells go off.

“What supplies did he need?”

“ _He asked for a drill, a chisel, a saw, you know tools. I should have been more perceptive, shouldn´t I?”_

Peter can hear she is getting insecure.

“No, with Mozzie, those tools can mean anything, he could be going to the gala at the Met. Wait, there is no gala at the Met tonight, is there?”

“ _No hon, there isn´t.”_

“I will make a call and see what he is up to. I call you when I know more. Love you.

“ _Love you too.”_

 Peter sighs, just like he expected. He just can´t trust Neal. They are probably working on some heist; It is strange that Mozzie asked El for tools, he could have easily bought them and Peter none the wiser, so why borrow them?

He gets his coat and tells Jones he is going to check on Neal.

 

* *  *

 

“Neal, that is not the way to do it.”

“Mozzie, how has done this numerous times before. I can handle it, OK?” Neal picks up the tool and delicately carves.

“I still think you should…”

“Weren´t you supposed to get those tools at El´s?”

“Oh, I completely forgot. Do you have a phone I can use?”

“You have your own phone, Mozzie.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want the suit to get my number.”

“The land line is upstairs, Mozz.”

Mozzie hurries away and Neal continues his tedious carve work.

Someone is coming down the stairs and by the sound of it, it is June.

“Hey Neal, have you eaten yet, it is one o´clock.”

“No, I haven´t. let me finish this and then I will be up.”

“I will have the table set, is Mozzie staying as well.”

“Probably.” Neal smiles.

 

* *  *

 

Twenty minutes later, June, Mozzie and Neal are having a late lunch, when the doorbell rings. Maria answers it and Peter steps in.

“You don´t look that sick to me.” He states dryly.

“Now, it cleared up during the morning, I am feeling much better. Thank you.”

“Did you have lunch already Peter?”

“I am sorry for barging in like this, June, and no, I haven´t.”

“Well, sit down while we explain.”

Peter sits down next to June and across from Neal and Mozzie, glaring at the both of them. Maria puts a plate with a freshly made spinach omelet and a basket with fresh buns. The moment the scent reaches Peter´s nostrils, his stomach growls.

“Bon appetite.”

“Thank you. Now explain while I eat.”

“It was all El´s idea.” Mozzie blurts out.

“Don´t drag my wife in your cons, Mozzie, she isn´t even here. Hell, she is the reason I am here. She called me to ask me if I had seen you because you needed to borrow my tools. Seriously Mozzie, borrowing a fed´s tools for a heist?”

“ A heist? What are you talking about?” Neal frowns at Peter.

“I don´t know what the three of you are up to, but it is fishy.”

The three of them start laughing and that doesn´t improve Peter´s mood.

“What?” he asks around a mouth full of eggs.

“You do know what day it is today, right?

“Monday, October 31st. So?”

“So, June is hosting her annual Halloween party, to which, may I remind you, El and yourself are invited and you excepted.”

Peter keeps eating but realizes where this is going.

“I started making decorations all weekend and all I had to do was carve the pumpkins, but it was more work than I expected and that is when June said, she would call me in sick so I could finish the work. And we needed the tools…”

“to hang up the decorations.” Peter finishes.

“Next time Neal, just ask OK. I could have helped with the carving.”

Neal and Mozzie just give Peter a skeptical look.

“No seriously, I have won the DeKalb Carving trophy a couple of years ago.” Peter looks proud, but none of his audience look impressed. “Oh, you can do it better? Well show me.”

“OK. Follow me.” Neal gets up and walks down the stairs with Peter in tow.

When he flips on the lights… Peter is silent. These are the most gorgeous pumpkins he has ever seen. The scenes are delicately carved. They are truly works of art.

“Maybe you should enter the contest next year.” He mentions to Neal, who is standing behind him.

“Gladly.” Neal chuckles.

 

 

 _Happy Halloween_.

 

If you want to see pictures: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/91291.html


End file.
